User blog:GravityMan/WIKI CIVIL WAR TRAILER
Oh hai this is a parody of the Captain America Civil War trailer. Kewl. You should probably watch it first. Colors Italics is actions, like a scene Wonder is this color Drakan is this color Leandro is this color GIR is this color Joe is this color Legion is this color The Parody Itself A shot of a garage, Grav and Drak walking up to a hunched over Leandro, working on his upcoming series the Walking Wiki Leandro. Leandro looks up Do you remember me? Your series is named Cartoons vs History. You’ve been called an average rapper. Grav and Drak look at each other. Your block’s ending soon. Shot of Meat blocking everyone, TK and Flats fleeing I never socked. Well the people that think you did don’t care that you’re coming back ;-; A shot of Cave and Icey stepping right in They say you’re overrated ;-; Cave strokes a picture of Skeep lovingly Shot of Leandro logging off Skype Wiki logo rolls Drakan. Shot of Drak making top blogs While a great number of people see you as a talented writer. Shot of Drak responding to every comment. There are some afraid that Joe is having too much control over your series He’s given unlimited power, and no supervision. Wonder handing Drakan a screenshot It’s something that I, as your friend, cannot tolerate. Shot of Drakan looking epic I know how much your girlfriend means to you Shot of Drakan flying home to Romania But please get on Drawer GIR glances around, then whispers Or I’ll caps lock Loyg Drak smirks Are you saying you’ll seduce me? Hundreds of VSTFs log onto chat We need protection. Joe enters a PM, greeting Drakan Drak, you seem a little troubled Drak responds Well we need to talk Shot of BreZ and Joe fapping to Game of Thrones If you consider the Grinch a cartoon character, we’re no better than Mind Legion grips a six foot chisel, while Drak places a reassuring hand on his shoulder But he’s not known for his book. Joe groans Sometimes I want to shove my penis between your Romanian cheeks. Shot of Gravity falling off a building Drakan coming under fire from Brandon service I just want to make sure you comment on my battles as well. Drak gives a thumbs up Because I want you to inform people that this is “our work” Legion throws links to his battles at people, causing them to flee in terror I’m about to cum. Killer as Dormammubitchfacemcgee Drak bursts into chat, catching Kung and Cave in the stomachs with links Shot of Joe, BreZ, Grav, Brandon, and Cave Shot of Drakan, Cyan, Night, Leandro, and GIR Do you really want to do this? Shot of Brandon being flushed while Kung screams Shot of Leandro’s block ending time ticking down Shot of Wonder kicking Joe Shot of Cyan and GIR engaging in combat with Joe and Grav When do I start? Legion looking expectantly Now. Drak drops fifteen million pages on him. Hawkeye as Hawkeye lying dead in an alleyway because Hawkeye sucks dick Drakan posting a new battle at the exact same time as GraviThy Cave panting, struggling to jog after a car with the words Lexi crudely spray painted on it Drak trapped in Source Mode Icey beating in Leandro, ripping into his user page Joe holding Flats’s battered body I’m sorry Joe. You know I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice. Shot of a bloody Legion leaning against a wall But he’s my chiseler. So was I. ;-; Loyg and Wonder blocking Joe at the same time WIKI CIVIL WAR: DRAK V. JOE Poll Who Will Win? Joe Drak Category:Blog posts